


Considerations

by RomanceOnExpress



Category: Star Ocean, Star Ocean: First Departure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceOnExpress/pseuds/RomanceOnExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A questions stirs when Roddick recalls Ioshuas talks about his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considerations

**Author's Note:**

> Request fic for matarushiba from tumblr. Squint for Roddick/Ioshua.

The young Fellpool strolled through the city’s streets, gradually becoming more and more familiar as their party travelled through the port. He beelined for the square garden plaza, the agreed meeting spot for leaving, waving to his companions where he saw them. When Roddick came across Ilia and Ronyx together, resting at a park bench, he paused, considering his options. Walk by and interrupt? Or sneak around and leave the too obvious love-birds alone.  He took the latter.

So he back-tracked around through the many pathways of Autanim, mulling over his thoughts. He knew he’d been oblivious to Millie’s attentions at first, but how could the Captain and his First Officer not see it between themselves? They spent enough time with eachother, in dangerous situations no less. After a talk with Millie, he could whole-heartedly agree that they were perfect candidates for a relationship.

Coming up to the garden, Roddick smiled to the featherfolk man who never often left the plaza. It was funny that Ioshua never really seemed to explore any town they’ve visited thus far. Catching his attention with a wave, he joined the other with a smile and greeting.

“Hello, Roddick. Finished with your tour?”

He thought back to the Captain and Ilia sitting on the park bench, and a question popped in his head when he answered the featherfolk.

“Yeah… Hey, can I ask you something, Ioshua?”

“Of course.” He didn’t smile, nor did he frown. Only a gracious interest crossed his features.

“Um… Well, when you find your sister, what will you do then? Do you have anyone waiting for you?”

Now he frowned. “What do you mean? ‘Waiting for me’?”

“Like, a girlfriend.”

Ioshua bowed his head, in thought the Fellpool presumed. “No, I’ve never really thought about it. I haven’t been home in so long…” His head lifted, and he gave Roddick a small smile. “Normally we would have a betrothed determined for us from another community when we’re younger, but I never stayed long enough for it to happen. I was so busy, trying to find my sister…”

“I see… Well, I’m sure you’ll find someone after wards!” The bluette’s mind again returned to the image of Ronyx and Ilia sitting together, and gave Ioshua a bright smile. “Or even somewhere along the way…”

The featherfolk blinked slowly at him, before returning the smile. “I suppose that’s an option, too. They’ll have to meet my sister at some point, anyways…”

“That’s the spirit.” He clapped the silverette on the shoulder in a friendly manner, gentle enough not to jostle him too much. “I’m gonna walk around a bit till everyone else is finished. You’re free to join me.”

Ioshua shook his head and declined. “That’s quite alright. I think I’ll stay here.”

Thinking not much of it then another curiosity of his friend, Roddick shrugged. “Okay then. See you later,” This time he went from the garden plaza to the docks.

He left Ioshua in a slightly bewildered and thoughtful state until everyone began gathering to leave.


End file.
